The invention relates to a method for operating a diaphragm valve. A system and a reading device are also subjects of the present invention.
DE 10 2013 214 304 A1 describes a diaphragm valve comprising a diaphragm on which a data carrier in the form of an RFID chip is provided. As a result, not only can data relating to the materials, dimensions, production and similar key variables of the diaphragm be stored on the data carrier and/or digitally referenced in the system, but also data relating to the relevant client, delivery, etc. All said data can be adjusted to the relevant individual diaphragm and stored on the associated data carrier thereof.
Proceeding from this, the object of the present invention is to provide a method for operating a diaphragm valve which increases operational safety and reduces operational costs.